EPIRI DHE PËRKATËSIA ETNIKE EEPIROTËVE
EPIRI DHE PËRKATËSIA ETNIKE E E P I R O T Ë V Ehttp://www.arberiaonline.com/viewtopic.php?f=38&t=172 Nga Isuf Bajramiisuf_bajrami@yahoo.com Epiri është toka klasike dhe vatra e një populli tepër të lashtë.Që në muzgun e kohërave,në gadishullin ballkanik endeshin pellazgët të mbuluar me një vel misteri.Mitologjia thotë se ata ishin “njerëzit e parë”.Bile helenët,të cilët në mënyrë të padiskutueshme i konsideronin pellazgët më të vjetër se veten, për ta përdornin një epitet të pashlyeshëm “proselinoi”(parahansor),pra më të vjetër se vet Hëna. Kjo figur e skajshme është tepër elokuente për lashtësinë e popullit tonë. Fijet e misterit pellazg ndërthurren në kohëra, gjersa në histori përmenden ilirët. Qytetërimi ilir do të mbushte shtratin e historisë së ardhme. Kontrasti me Romën do t’i evidentonte ilirët si popull tribunal të lirisë.Për të nënshtruar trojet ilire Romës iu desh të harxhonte gati gjysmën e kohës me anë të së cilës krijoi tërë perandorinë e saj të përbotëshme. Sulmet shkatërrimtare të keltëve,gotëve,visigotëve krijuan pshtjellime të mëdha, por ilirët mbetën sërish në trojet e veta.Vërshimi shekullor i sllavëve qe i tmerrshëm,përsa i përket forcës asimiluese. Procesi i romanizimit u kryqëzua me atë të sllavizmit, por gjuha dhe vet populli autokton i trevave historike rezistoi dhe e ruajti individualitetin etnik. Perandoria bizantine, Mbretëria bullgare e serbe qenë mbulesa politike të sipërme,nën të cilat shqiptarët jetonin, vepronin e i shkyenin. Këto mbulesa s’mund të konsideroheshin si qefin definitiv që mbështillnin një popull “ kufomë”. Epiri Me emrin Epir, në kohët e lashta quheshin krahinat në Jug të Ilirisë.Që shtriheshin prej lumit Vjosa e deri te krahinat veriore të Heladës së vjetë(1). .Disa nga gjeografët e shkrimtarët e kohës së lashtë quanin Epir edhe krahinat që ndodheshin në bregun e djathtë të Vjosës dhe i shtynin kufijtë e këtij shteti deri në Skraparin e Mallakastrën e sotme,duke përfshirë edhe qytetin e Apollonisë(2). Nga ana tjetër disa fise kufitare ndërmjet Maqedonisë dhe Epirit quheshin nga shkrimtarët e vjetër herë epirotë dhe herë maqedonë(3). Të gjitha mendimet e shfaqura për përkatësinë etnike të fiseve epirote nga dijetarët e ndryshëm janë mbështetur kryesisht në të dhënat e shkrimtarëve të vjetër,veçanërisht te Tukiditi dhe shumë pak në të dhënat arkeologjike.Mendimet kan qenë sa të ndryshme aq edhe kontradiktore. Prandaj nuk duhet të na befasoj fakti se të njejtat të dhëna,të përdorura nga disa për të mohuar origjinën helene të fiseve epirote, janë interpretuar nga të tjerët në një kuptim krejt të kundërt. Tukiditi(4) me emrin “Epir” kuptonte tokat e Lokërve dhe të Akarnanisë,duke përfshirë kështu pothuajse gjysmën e bregut që shtrihej në veri të gjirit të Korintit. Helaniku(5), ”Apeiros” quante edhe Azinë e Vogël, ndërsa Tukiditi(6) dhe Isokrati(7) quanin kështu edhe një pjesë të mirë të Azisë. Straboni(8) thotë se: ”Homeri me fjalën “Epir” nënkuptonte vendet përballë ishujve, duke përfshirë Leukaden”. Më vonë banorët e Korkyrës dhe të ishujve përreth me emrin “Epeiros” quanin tokat përkundrej ishujve, që shtriheshin gjatë bregut të detit Jon, të banuar nga fiset kaone e thesprote. Fjala Epir rrjedh nga fjala e greqishtes së vjetër Apeiros, që në dialektin dorik do të thotë “stere”, ose “kontinent”(tokë)(9).Ajo ka pasur kuptime të ndryshme gjatë historisë së kësaj krahine. Kështu pra emri Epir në fillim ka pasur kuptim gjeografik e jo etnik. Me emrin “Epir”,autorët e lashtë në fillim e kanë quajtur një territor të gjerë,i cili më vonë u ngushtua rreth krahinave përballë Korkyrës dhe ishujve përqark.Më pas,në shek.V-të p.e.sonë,ky emër përfshiu edhe të gjitha fiset e brendshme, duke u bërë një emër i përbashkët për krahinat, që formonin në këto brigje një tërësi gjeografike,etnike e politike. Emri Epir, u përvetësua jo vetëm nga gjeografët,historianët e shkrimtarët antikë, por edhe nga vetë banorët, të cilët e përdorën këtë shpesh herë edhe në dokumentet e tyre të shkruara,në mbishkrime e monedha. Pra në gjuhën shqipe fjala Epir është sinonim i fjalës sipër,për të treguar banorët që jetonin në anën tjetër të bregut ku grekët shkonin për tregti ose që punonin me banorët e kësaj krahine. Emri Epir është përdorur në kohët e vjetra për të quajtur Toskërinë dhe Gegërinë ose më saktë Shqipërinë. (11). Disa dijetar, duke u nisur nga elemente të shkëputura kulture që janë përhapur më vonë në Epir dhe nga gjuha greke e monumenteve epigrafike të Epirit kanë shprehur mendimin se banorët e kësaj krahine ishin grek. Ky mendim është në kundërshtim me dëshmitë e historianëve dhe gjeografëve antikë dhe me rezultatet e studimeve të sotme gjuhësore dhe arkeologjike(12). . Kurse Straboni,duke u mbështetur te Efori, Hesiodi dhe Euripidi thotë se:”vendbanimi i hershëm i pellazgëve ishte Arkadia dhe që këtej këta shtegtuan në Epir,ashtu si në Thesali, Kretë, Lesbos dhe Troadë”(13). Kështuqë p.sh.: - Thyam(14). [color=#00BF00./color Teopompi,- thotë Straboni(15) - ,përmend 14 fise epirote,por nga mbishkrimet ne njohim një numër më të madh.Dijetari anglez Hamond(16) na thotë se:” ...në Epir ka pasur rreth 60 fise,por vetëm disa nga këto mund të arrijnë një zhvillim të tillë,sa të zënë një vend në histori”. Fiset kryesore të Epirit,që përmenden më shumë përë rëndësinë e tyre ishin:Tesprotët, Kaonët, Molosët, Atamanët, Anfilokët dhe Kasopët(17). Polibi(22),Livi(23),Plini(24),etj. Tukiditi me fjalën “barbar” nuk ka pasur për qëllim të tregoj popuj me nivel të ulët kulturor,në kuptim përçmues,por e ka përdorur këtë fjalë për të vënë në dukje ndryshimin gjuhësor ndërmjet epirotëve dhe helenëve.Këtë na e pohon vetë autori në një vend tjetër,kur flet për qytetin në Anfiloki:”(25).Në qoftëse anfilokët do të ishin grekë,nuk kishte përse autori helen të theksonte se ata e mësuan greqishten nga ambrakasit,pasiqë nuk do të kishin nevojë të mësonin gjuhën që ishte e tyre.Kjo e detyroi autorin helen t’i quajë ata barbarë,ashtu si i quante të gjith popujt e tjerë që nuk ishin grek. .Helenët në përgjithësi,nga mesi i shekullit V-të p.e.sonë,nuk e mbanin veten më superiorë nga popujt e tjerë,si bie fjala persianët dhe egjyptjanët,të cilët ata i quanin “barbarë”. Për kët tezë që i njeh epirotët për ilir flet edhe vet shtjellimi i ngjarjeve politike në Epir.Epiri mbetet për një kohë të gjatë i përjashtuar nga komuniteti grek dhe në luftërat kundër persianëve,me përjashtim të ndonjë kolonije korintase,nuk mori pjesë asnjë fis nga Epiri.Kur Perikliu ftoi delegatët e Greqisë në konferencën panhelenike të Athinës,vetëmAmbrakia si koloni e Korintit u pranua nga qytetshtetet e Epirit(27). Straboni,plaku i vjetër i gjeografëve dhe i historianëve të Greqisë së Lashtë thotë se:”...populli i këtyre viseve ka patur një afërsi nga gjuha,morali dhe zakonet me popullsinë e maqedonisë dhe të ilirisë”.(28) Ja edhe një shembull tjetër që grekët përdorën për ta bërë Epirin grek.Duhet të vemi re se turqit kur bënë regjistrimin e popullsisë,e lanë qytetin Delvinë dhe Grebenë me të njejtin emër,kurse grekët Delvinën e quajtën Dhelvinon dhe Grebenën Grevenë.Turqit edhe Vjenës i thanë Vjenë në trajtën autentike. Qysh në fillimin e mijëvjeçarit të parë p.e.sonë në bazë të dhënave më lart të cekura do të thotë se ka pasur një popullsi me origjinë ilire. Një rëndësi të dorës së parë kan edhe materialet arkeologjike të zbuluara në vendbanimet e fortifikuara ilire të Kaonisë.Mesapët e Italisë së Jugut,origjina e tyre ilire tashmë është pranuar,që u hodhën në brigjet e italisë në periudhën midis fundit të mijëvjeçarit të dytë e fillimit të mijëvjeçarit të parë p.e.sonë,sikurse tregon edhe emri i parë ,nuk janë gjë tjetër veçse kaonë(32). Me interes janë edhe rezultatet e gërmimeve të bëra në Butrint,në Finoç,në Çukën e Ajtojt,në Kalivo të rrethit të Sarandës dhe gërmimet në Jermë(33).Këto gjetje dëshmojnë për një veprimtari prodhuese mjaft të gjerë.Vendin e par e zënë qeramika,veglat metalike të punës e materialet e ndërtimit.Më të rralla janë stolitë,armët e objektet artistike.Të rëndomta janë kudo tjegullat e shtëpive.Në gërmime gjithashtu janë gjetur detaje arkitektonike,shtylla,etj. Meriton të studjohet qeramika e zbuluar në territorin e banuar nga kaonët.Studimi i kësaj qeramike ndihmon të nxirren përfundime me vlerë rreth formimit dhe zhvillimit të kulturës ilire dhe gërshetimit të saj me kulturat fqinje. Një vështrim të veçant tani po i bëj qeramikës së zbuluar në qytetin e Jermës,në rrethin e Gjirokastrës.Meqenëse këtu ajo është gjetur në një sasi më të madhe,në krahasim me qendrat e tjera dhe nga ana tjetër,shtresat kulturore këtu janë më të qarta se kudo tjetër(34).Megjithëse në gërmimet e kryera në Jermë,koha kur kjo krahinë ka përqafuar një seri elementesh kulturore nga krahinat fqinje helene,prapëseprapë edhe në qeramikë,në mënyrën e punimit të saj,në trajtën e trungut të enëve,në vegjet dhe në motivet e zbukurimit ruhen të gjitha traditat më të lashta ilire.Po përmendi këtu formën aq shumë të përsëritur të tasave,të cilët mund të krahasohen fare mirë me ato që janë zbuluar në vendbanimet ilire të Gajtanit(35) dhe të Rosunjës(36). Ilirët e kësaj qendre përdornin vegjet brinake në disa variante,ashtu si dhe në qendrat e tjera ilire(37) .Këto vegje i gjejmë të ngritura në mënyrë të theksuar në lartësi,ose shpesh herë edhe me një ngritje të vogël në formë t’hemthi.Në këto enë gjejmë motive me gërricje,me ngulitje,si zigzake,rombojke,vija paralele,gropëza,rrathë të vegjël me shirita në relief,etj. Tiparet e kulturës ilire i shohim edhe në disa fibula dhe gjilpëra dyshe.Në Finiq e Butrint janë zbuluar disa fibula të cilat arkeologët i kanë quajtur heshtorë.Fibula të ngjajshme me këto janë gjetur edhe në trevat e tjera ilire.Kështuqë formojnë një variantë karakteristike origjinale ilire,të cilin e ndeshim vetëm në pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit ballkanik(38). Dua të shqyrtoj një stoli tjetër,gjilpërat dyshe.Të tilla gjilpëra janë gjetur në gërmimet e Jermës dhe në ato të Ripësit.Njëra prej tyre,ajo që është gjetur në qytetin e Jermës,është e larë në ari.Gjilpëra të ngjajshme me këto janë zbuluar në kodërvarret e Matit,në qytezën e Gajtanit,në nekropolet e Durrësit e të Apolonisë.Të gjitha variantet janë karakteristike për periudhën e parë të hekurit(39). Ato vazhdonin të prodhoheshin në Iliri edhe në periudhën e dytë të epokës së hekurit dhe janë konsideruar nga studjuesit si prodhim zejtar vendës(40).Fakti që gjilpërën dyshe e gjejmë të vulosur në një peshore të qytetit të Jermës,tregon se kjo stoli ka qenë shumë e përdorur tek ilirët. Një fush tjetër,që na ndihmon për një gjykim më të drejtë për problemin e përkatësis etnike të epirotëve është edhe onomastika.Këtë çështje,e ka trajtuar arkeologu shqiptar H.Ceka(41).Përmes faktesh të shumta,ai arrinë në përfundim se epirotët ishin të një etnosi me ilirët(42). Në mbishkrimet e zbuluara në Dodonë(43),Nilsoni thotë se dalin rreth 50 emra me origjinë ilire(44).Kurse në mbishkrimet e zbuluara në teatrin e Butrintit janë rreth 40 emra ilirë(45).Si Admet (4 herë) ,Amynta (2 herë),Annia ,Apoita,Artemo,Artemoni (2 herë),Falakrion (4 herë),Nona,Genth dhe Falakr (6 herë)(46).Këtu po analizoj disa nga këta emra,që i ndeshim si në Epir ashtu edhe në Iliri.Emri Admet,që e kemi ndeshur 4 herë në mbishkrimet e Butrintit,më kujton emrin ilir Adamat,që e lexoj mbi monedhat e Shkodrës(47).Monedha të prera aty kah mesi i shek.II-të p.e.sonë(48),si dhe në një gurë varri të zbuluar në Durrës(49).Të njëjtin emër njeriu e ndeshim edhe në krahinat lindore të Epirit,në Tesali e në Maqedoni dhe është lexuar në drahmat e Dyrrahut e mbi monumente sepulkrale të Apolonisë(50).Emri Annia në trojet shqiptare gjendet në disa variante,si Annai,Annaius (si emër burri në Dyrrah), Anna në mbishkrimet e Dodonës dhe Anna në Dalmati.Si H.Krahe(51),ashtu edhe zbuluesit e tjerë të këtyre mbishkrimeve këtë emër e quajnë ilir.Një emër tjetër shumë i përhapur në Iliri është edhe emri Genth i zbuluar në mbishkrimet e teatrit të Butrintit.Ky më kujton emrin e mbretit ilir të Adrianëve,Genth,të cilin e gjejmë në monedhën që e ka prerë ai vet(52).Këtë emër e gjejmë edhe në gurët e varreve dhe në monedhat e Dyrrahit(53).Dy emra të tjerë si Falakr dhe Falakrion,që kemi ndeshur 10 herë në mbishkrimet e Butrintit,H.Krahe(54),i përfshinte gjithashtu pa rezerv në emra ilirë. Një grumbull emrash ilirë kemi edhe tek burimet antike.Nga emrat që na kumton Tukiditi,lidhur me prijësin e kaonëve,të tesprotëve,atiutanëve e parauejve,katër janë ilirë(55). Po të jetë e saktë se fiset epirote kishin origjinë helene (greke),atëherë pse krerët e mbretërit e tyre të mbanin emra ilirë.?!!! Nuk kanë të bëjnë aspak me gjuhën e vjetër greke as emrat e krahinave epirote Adania (sipas Hesyhit kështu quhej dikur Mollosia),Atamania,Anfilokia,Prosaibia,Tesprotia, banorët e së cilës (sipas dëshmisë së Stefan Bizantinit)(56),qenë thirrur edhe Aigestë.Të njejtin karakter kanë edhe emrat e lumenjve Aou,Aheron,Ahelou dhe Thyamis,prej të cilit e ka marrur sot emrin Çamëria(57) dhe emrat e maleve Tomar,Asnau,Aeropus,etj. Dihet se,ashtu si të gjithë popujt e tjerë jogrekë të Ballkanit edhe ilirët kanë përdorur në mbishkrimet e monedhat e tyre gjithnjë shkronja të gjuhës greke e latine.Në qoftëse sot mbi gjithë truallin e ilirëve ndeshim vetëm mbishkrime greke e latine,kjo nuk don të thotë se ilirët u halenizuan dhe më vonë u romanizuan.Nëqoftëse epirotët do të ishin grekë,si do të kishte arsye që shkrimtari helen,Straboni(58),të trajtojë një pjesë të epirotëve si bilingë,si popuj që flisnin dy gjuhë.Pa dyshim,Straboni ka pasur parasyshë që një nga këto gjuhë,që përdornin epirotët,ka qenë ilirishtja dhe gjuha tjetër ka qenë greqishtja,të cilën e përdornin në mbishkrime. Këta banorë,pra epirotët,nuk kanë pasur asnjë lidhje me grekët dhe prandaj prej tyre (grekëve)janë quajtur barbarë e bilingë,pra jogrek. Të gjitha këto tregojnë se popullsia që më parë është quajtur epirote,ka qenë ilire. Gjeografi danez Malte Brun,autor i njërës nga veprat gjeografike më me autoritet të shek.XIX-të,që përfundoi së botuari pas vdekjes së tij,në analizën e vet mbi gjeografinë e Strabonit thotë:”Etolia dhe Akarnania konsideroheshin nga grekët gjysëm barbarë”.Përsa i përket Epirit të gjithë autorët grekë të lashtësisë e përjashtojnë nga Greqia.Ai është përshkruar nga Straboni me Ilirinë dhe Maqedoninë.Fiset kryesore të tij ishin Kaonia, Thesprotia,Molosia.Straboni dhe Plutarku pohojnë se epirotët flasin një gjuhë të veçantë dhe kjo gjuhë është e njëjtë me atë maqedonase.Me sa duket,gjuha shqipe rrjedh prej saj(59).(60). Ch.Brouchneri,ky gjeograf i mbretit të Anglisë shkruan:”Shqipëria është një provincë e Turqisë Evropiane,që kufizohet në veri me Bosnjën dhe Dalmacinë,në jug me Livadhianë, në lindje me Thesalinë dhe Maqedoninë”(61). Historiani Teodor Momsen në veprën e tij monumentale “Historia e Romës së Lashtë”,i quan “... ”(62). Lajbnici ,filozofi më i madh i kohës së tij,i mbiquajturi Aristoteli i kohëve moderne,falë interesave të gjithanshme dhe kontributeve të mëdha që dha në fushat më të ndryshme të dijes.Por ne shqiptarët te Lajbnici shohim,ashtu si albanologu Erik Hemp,”...një dijetar të hershëm ,të vërtetë, të gjuhësisë shqipe”(63),udhërrëfyesin e studimeve në fushën e gjuhës sonë,që ndonëse punoi një shekull para lindjes së gjuhësisë krahasimtare,me një intuitë të jashtëzakonshme, arriti i pari në një teori ilire të prejardhjes së gjuhës shqipe. Kontributi i Lajbnicit në këtë fushë përfshihet në tri letra që ai i ka dërguar bibliotecistit mbretëror të Berlinit,tanimë të njohur në botën shkencore si:” Letrat shqiptare të Lajbnicit”(64). Në letrën e parë të datës 24 janar të vitit 1705 ,ai shprehte mendimin se;...gjuha e ilirëve të lashtë mund të ekzistonte diku në Epir”(65). Për epirotët dhe gjuhën e tyre me origjinë ilire,si Lajbnici shprehen edhe J.G.F.Herder(66), J.E.Tunman,i cili thotë:””(67).Por mendim të tillë kishin edhe F.Bop(68),J.R.F.Ksilander(69,J.G.F.Han(70),J.F.Falmerajer(71),T.Mommsen(72), P.Kreçmer(73);ku thotë:”t”(75).Ky emër vjen mbase nga jugu,nga Illyrii proprie dicti (Plin.III-144.Male II-3) dhe u përhap më vonë nga grekët në të gjitha fiset e ngjajshme me ta,që njohën gjatë përparimit të tyre drejt veriut(76). Ndërsa Hansjërg Frëmmer(77) në librin e tij “Ilirët”,që ai e botoi në vitin 1988,thotë:”Ndarja më tresh e Ilirisë,ashtu si u bë pas fitores së romakëve mbi mbretin Gent,u pasqyrua dhe në ndarjen e provincave,të Dioklecian Konstantinit,Hinterlandi i Durrësit dhe Apolonisë që i përkiste për një kohë më të gjatë Romës,si Epirus nova (Epiri i Ri) ishte pjesë e dioqezës së Maqedonisë.Kurse territori tjetër i sundimit të mbretit Gent,rreth Shkodrës,si provinca Prevalitana,bënte pjesë në dioqezën e Dakisë.Të dyja këto pjesë të territorit të lashtë ilir në kohën e Augustit bënin pjesë në provincat e senatit dhe pasi u nda perandoria u përfshinë në pjesën greke”(78). Grekët,në historinë e tyre marrin për bazë tregimin mitologjik të kohës së Deukalionit(79) dhe të Pirros(80).Kjo legjendë fillimin e saj e ka së pari në Babiloninë e vjetër,si dhe në gjithë vendet e Lindjes së afërme. Në Përmbytjen e Botës.Deukalioni dhe Pirroja shpëtuan me anë të një barke;më vonë ata,kur dalin në tokë hedhin gurë.Ata që i hedhte Deukalioni bëheshin burra,ndërsa gurët që hidhte Pirroja shndërroheshin në gra.Sipas historianëve grekë prej këtyre gurëve rrjedhin grekët e sotëm.Kjo ngjarje ka ndodhur në Epir,prandaj,sipas tyre Epiri u përket grekëve.Jo vetëm kaq por edhe vendet e Epirit;Korça, Gjirokastra e deri në lumin Shkumbin. Pseudohistorianët grekë,thjeshtë për të përligjur pushtimet e Shqipërisë së Jugut prej kohësh e kan ngritur këtë problem në forma të ndryshme.Ja njëra nga ato; - Themeluesi i parë i qytetit të Argjirokastrës është i biri i Filkosit nga mbretërit e Greqisë.Trashëgimtaria e fundit e kësaj dinastie është princesha Argjiro Monoviza (Argjirua me një Gji),e cila gjatë vitit 1419 për të mos iu dorëzua pushtuesve osmanë u hodh nga kështjella.Qysh atëherë kjo qytezë - kështjellë mori emrin e kësaj princeshe dhe u quajt Argjirokastra. Në fakt kjo “histori” është vetëm një përrallë,(legjendë),sepse nuk ka asnjë dokument që të ket ekzistuar njëfar princeshe me këtë emër.Por prej vet faktit që princesha Argjiro u hodh nga kalaja tregon se kalaja ka ekzistuar.Atëherë çfarë emër kishte kjo kështjellë? Në studimet historike,në relacione e kronika ngjarjesh,historianë dhe personalitete të ndryshme politikë e shoqëror të huaj kanë dhënë gjat shekujve,mendime,kanë cituar fakte e të dhëna që kanë të bëjnë me emërtimin e hershëm të qytezë - kështjellës së Gjirokastrës si dhe të jetës në këtë vend. Një mbështetje të pakundërshtueshme e gjejmë tek Emile Isambert(81),ku vihet në dukje se;Gaultier de Cleubry (ish anëtar i shkollës së Athinës),duke u mbështetur tek historiani i dëgjuar romak Tit Livi,në vitin 169 p.e.sonë,thekson:”Gjirokastrën e gjejmë me emrin Parrhicastra”,që don të thotë:”Kështjella e Pirros”.Grekët e quanin :”Pirru - haraks”. Që në shqip don të thot :vija mbrojtëse e Pirros. Ndërsa Antigonea,qytet antik që ndodhet përballë Gjirokastrës është themeluar nga Pirrua,të cilit u vuri emrin e gruas së tij Antigonea.Ajo ishte njëra prej vajzave të Berenikës. Këtë e kishte me Filipin,para se të martohej me Ptolemeun(82). Pirrua ka qenë një mbret shumë i pasur.Sipas historianëve antikë Ambrakia (Arta e sotme),ka qenë kryeqyteti i Pirros.Ajo ishte e stolisur me 1015 shtatore(monumente),Plini sh.I,tregon se statujat e famshme të nëntë muzeve i grabitën romakët në Ambraki në kryeqytetin e Pirro Mollosit(83). Ajo veç statujave të shumta të saj,qe e pajisur edhe me dy teatro,ishte nga qytetet më të bukur të asaj kohe,por të gjitha këto u grabitën nga “gjeneralët” romakë gjatë vitit 186 para erës sonë. Pirrua i Epirit ishte i fisit Mollos(84) (ilirian),pra paraardhës i shqiptarëve. Plutarku në veprën e tij Vita (Jeta) e mbretit mollos Pirro,i cili gjithashtu dy herë për disa vjet mbajti edhe titullin e mbretit të Maqedonisë,njofton se ai në një betejë kundër Demetrios Poliorketës në vitin 287 p.e.sonë mbante një helmetë me një tufë pendlash (Federbusch) e me dy brirë cjapi dhe maqedonasit menjëherë kaluan në anën e tij.Meqë e njohën si mbretin e tyre të drejtpërdrejt e të vërtetë.Në monedhat e Tarentit që u prenë nga ky qytet për Pirron gjatë fushatës së tij kundër Romës në vitet 280-275 p.e.sonë,dalin si shenja të mbretit Ajakid një majë shtize,vetëtima e Zeusit të Dodonës dhe helmeta me brirë. Një helmetë e tillë është simbol monedhash edhe i uzurpatorit Trifon,që,në vitin 142-139 p.e.sonë,në Siri,duke kujtuar prejardhjen e tij mbretërore maqedone u ngrit kundër selekuidëve. Mund të sillen edhe shembuj të tjerë për karakterin mbretëror të kësaj helmete me brirë,por këtu nuk është nevoja.Shekuj më vonë atë e mbajti Skënderbeu,sepse nga njëra anë ,ai si “Aleksandër Bej” donte të lidhej me traditën e maqedonasit të madh,që ende sot në Orient quhet “Dhul-Quarnein”(Dybrirësh)(85),e nga ana tjetër se ai e ndiente veten si epirot dhe pasardhës i Pirros. “...paraardhësit tanë kanë bërë beteja të mëdha me romakët dhe gjejmë se ata,ut plurium,më shumë lavdi se sa turp kanë sjellë prej tyre...”Skënderbeu.Shkruante në vitin 1460 në një letër që i dërgonte princit Ursini në Itali.Po për këtë biografi i tij Marin Barleti,me prejardhje nga Shkodra,në titullin e veprës së tij që doli në vitin 1508-1510 e quajti “Epirotarum princeps”(princ i epirotëve) dhe e bënë emrin e Skënderbeut të prejardhur nga Aleksandri i Madh,ndërkohë që botimi i përkthyer gjermanisht nga Johannes Pinicianus është titulluar “(Herzog zu Epiro und Albanien),duke e lidhur në këtë mënyrë të kaluarën e lashtë me të sotmen.Kështu shprehet në punimet e tij studjuesi i mirënjohur gjerman P.R.Franke(86). Për periudhën e antikitetit të kësaj qyteze-kështjellë hedhin dritë të mjaftueshme edhe gërmimet arkeologjike.Gërmime që u kryen në kalanë e Gjirokastrës,në verën e vitit 1983. Gërmimet në teritorin e brendshëm të kalasë ishin të frytshme,sepse u përfitua një lëndë arkeologjike që i takon shekujve IV ose III p.e.sonë.Kjo riafirmon plotësisht emërtimin e hershëm të kësaj qyteze-kështjellë me emrin Pirrokastra,sepse pikërisht gjatë kësaj kohe ka jetuar mbreti Pirro.Si pasojë,kjo kohë e vonë e antikitetit shpjegon edhe faktin,që në këtë kështjellë nuk gjenë ndërtime muresh prej gurësh ciklopike ose pellazgjike.Ky qytet nuk ka patur nevojë për gurë të tillë,përderisa në periferinë e tij gjenden me sasi të mëdha shtresash gurë radhorë të rezistueshëm,të sheshtë me dimensione të ndryshme trashësie,që rrallë gjenden në viset e tjera të Shqipërisë. Emile Isambert,duke u mbështetur tek historiani i vjetër romak Tit Livi në veprën e tij i kundërvihet dy herë anglezit Leek.I cili del me hamendje se:” Gjirokastra është Argia e dikurshme”(87).Sepse në fakt Argia ndodhet afër Ballshit.Aty rrjedh edhe një lum i vogël,i cili quhet Lumi i Argias e që derdhet në Vjosë.Të njëjtin qëndrim si Emil Isambert mban edhe Dr.Milan Shufflaj(88) në veprën e tij “Serbët dhe Shqiptarët”.Ai flet për gjurmët e familjes së dëgjuar të Arianitasve.”Përmes mjaft dokumenteve del se kjo familje ka qëndruar në afërsi të fshatit të sotëm Aranitas,ku kalon edhe një lum i vogël i quajtur Argias”(89).Kjo gjendet edhe në greqisht e shkruar.Te vepra e Emile Isambert,afirmohet edhe një herë se Gjirokastra është Pirrokastra e dikurshme,siç e shkruanin më vonë grekët. Në mesjetë Pyrrho-Castra e humb rëndësinë e saj.Historia e saj përzihet me pjesën tjetër të Epirit. Emërtimi i ri Gjirokastër u ndie nga fundi i shek.XIV.Dihet historikisht që pas vitit 1375 në këtë qendër banimi shtrihej principata e Gjin Bue Shpatës.Pas vitit 1385 sundimtari i saj ishte Gjin Zenebishi.Duke u nisur nga tradita e njohur e pagëzimit të qytezave-kështjellë me emrat e sundimtarëve të dëgjuar,për nder të udhëheqësve të lartpërmendur,kjo qytezë-kështjellë u quajt me emrin Gjinokastër.U quajt kështu sepse të dy prijsat e saj mbanin emrin e pastër shqiptar Gjin.Me fjalë të tjera u quajt;Qyteza-kështjellë e Gjinit(90). Me kalimin e kohës Gjinokastra u kthye në Gjiro-Kastra,si rrjedhim i veprimit të dukurisë gjuhësore të rotacizmit,që tingulli ( n ) shndërrohet në (r ). Vë në dukje emërtimin e hershëm grek Argjiro-Kastra,të huajtë që duan t’u japin nga një kuptim emrave të qyteteve Gjirokastrën e quajtën ;Chateau d’Argent ( Kështjellë e Argjentë) duke u nisur nga pamja që japin gurët e bardhë radhorë me të cilët është ndërtuar ky qytet.Aty jo vetëm muret,por edhe kulmet janë mbuluar me rrasa guri të holla dhe të bardha që ndrijnë natën si argjent nga hëna dhe ditën nga dielli.Me emrin Argjirokastra këtë qytet e quajnë vetëm të huajt(91). Sikurse që u pa më lartë për të ashtuquajturën Princesha Argjiro-Monoviza,nuk ekziston asnjë dokument.Është vetëm një legjendë.Ndërsa për Gjin Bue Shpatën dhe Gjin Zenebishin ka dokumente të mjaftueshme. Dinastia e Argjirës është vetëm manovër greke për të mbuluar pikësynimet e tyre grabitqare kundër kësaj krahine të stërlashtë shqiptare. Edison L.Clark(92) në veprën e tij,flet qartë për origjinën,gjuhën,shtrirjen e shqiptarëve.Ai thotë;”t”(93). Ai vazhdon:””(94).(95). Si shpjegohet që përfaqësuesit grekë në Kongresin e Berlinit nuk kërkuan të gjithë Epirin por këmbëngulën vetëm për Janinën dhe zonat përrethë?!!.Në një kohë që Greqia i kishte 40 vite që kishte themeluar shtetin e saj edhe me gjakun e djemëve më të mirë të Shqipërisë. Si ka mundësi që diplomacia greke,ti linte jashtë shtetit Grek tokat që kishte lindur mitologjinë.Nga ku shpjegoheshin perënditë. Si mbetën të kënaqur e të ngopur njëkohësisht me aq pak tokë,kur dihej pretendimi dhe oreksi i shovinizmit grek?!!! Këto e kanë shpjegimin e vet!. Mendja e errët e shovinizmit grek kishte kohë që po projektonte skëterrën për fatin e epirotëve.Nuk kishte se si ti kërkonin qarqet shoviniste greke Abdyl Frashërit vetëm truallin e Epirit,por për të kapërcyer këtë pengesë të pakapërcyeshme,ata bëjnë një propozim anormal;Atë të bashkimit të gjithë Shqipërisë me mbretërinë greke. Ky propozim ishte i paramenduar me qëllim të caktuar.Përpara qarqeve politike shqiptare viheshin dy alternativa;ose të pranohet propozimi i palës greke,ose në të kundërtën,të mos krijohej aleanca,që ishte aq e nevojshme për shqiptarët në atë vorbull kontraditash. Jo rastësisht Harillas Trikupi,ministër i jashtëm i Greqisë dhe përfaqësues i tërbuar i qarqeve shoviniste greke.Nën maskën e aleatit të popullit shqiptar për luftë kundër Turqisë.Në muajin korrik të vitit 1877 e dërgoi fshehurazi në Janinë,misionarin e tij Mavromatin për të hyrë në marrëveshje me përfaqësuesin shqiptarë Abdyl Frashërin.Për bashkimin e Shqipërisë me mbretërinë greke dhe për heqjen dorë të shqiptarëve nga Epiri. Sipas dy raporteve sekrete,njëri i datës 15 dhe tjetri i datës 19 korrik 1877,të shpallur në Athinë në revistën vjetore “Neos Kuvaras” të vitit 1962.Mavromati i raporton Harillas Trikupit: ”Marrëveshjet tona me përfaqësuesin e shqiptarëve janë ndërprerë,meqenëse Abdyl Frashëri ngul këmbë për sovranitetin shqiptar dhe nuk pranon që Epiri t’i jepet mbretërisë greke,pasi është tokë autoktone shqiptare”.(96) Më poshtë misionari Mavromatis në vazhdim të raportit të dytë shton: ”Është e nevojshme të zgjerohen edhe veprimet e llojit tjetër; - Të zbarkojmë një repart ushtarak në Himarë në qoftëse negociatat tona do të dështojnë. Dalja e ushtrisë sonë në Himarë do të shkaktojë në Epir konfuzion dhe tronditje.Duke bërë që batalionet e rregullta të ushtrisë turke të përbëra krejt prej shqiptarëve që ndodhen në Epir,do të dezertojnë për të kaluar drejt veriut(në drejtim të Himarës)për të mbrojtur vatrat e tyre dhe duke i shpërndarë shqiptarët në drejtim të veriut Epiri do të mbetet i lirë,pa shqiptarë të armatosur dhe si pasojë ne atëherë do ti kemi duart e lira për të vepruar aty dhe do tua heqim frikën që kanë njerëzit tanë në Epir”.(97) Në këtë raport misionari Mavromatis i shfaq keqardhje Harillas Trikupit që të krishterët e Epirit nuk pranuan kërkesën greke për të luftuar kundër atdheut të tyre dhe të bëhen vegël e shovinizmit grek. Që të siguronin përkrahjen e diplomacisë së Fuqive të Mëdha ndaj kërkesave të tyre,ata filluan një fushatë të shfrenuar në shtypin Evropian. Dhunuesit e Epirit, në mjaft gazeta evropiane kishin botuar artikujt e tyre si;L’Epire et la questiongrecque,Memoire sur l’Epire en general et particuelierement sur l’eparchie de Janina par unë Epirote,...!! Në këto rrethana përfaqësuesi i popullit shqiptar Abdyl Frashëri,i drejton redaksisë së gazetës “Moniteur Universale” të Parisit një artikull,i cili u botua në këtë gazetë në maj të vitit 1879; “Zoti redaktor. Artikullit të botuar në gazetën “Republika Franceze” nuk i dhamë asnjë përgjigjje,sepse një sjellje të tillë fare pak e pritnim prej një gazete që simpatizon luftën e kombësive. Franca qan gjithmonë humbjen e krahinave të saj.Banorët e Alsasës dhe të Lorenës rënkojnë kur kujtojnë privimin e kombësisë së tyre.Përse një gazetë franceze i quan qesharak shqiptarët,të cilët përpiqen të evitojnë rrezikun e një fatkeqësie të tillë. Nuk jemi savantë dhe as pretandojmë për të,për historinë e atdheut tonë e kemi studiuar dhe e dimë më mirë se kushdo tjetër. Banorët e Epirit i quajnë Pellazgë.Herodoti,Tukiditi dhe Straboni dalin me konkluzione se ky vend nuk ka pjesë të Greqisë.Sipas Strabonit,Greqia nga Veriu kufizohet prej Akarnanisë dhe gjirit të Ambrakisë.Pasi gjeografia e lashtë greke nuk u vjen në ndihmë grekëve të sotëm,po pyesim ata që kan mendime të kundërta,se cila pjesë e Epirit është greke? Ai që pranon argumentet e sillogëve grekë do të besojë se Greqisë nuk i përket vetëm Shqipëria,por edhe Maqedonia,Thrakia,Rumania,Azia e Vogël,etj.Sipas vendeve të Greqisë së Madhe edhe Marseja e juaj i takon asaj!!! Epiri ka 650 mijë banorë.Sa janë vallë grekë që ndodhen në të dhe ku banojnë?Në Korçë?Në Berat?Në Gjirokastër?Apo në Çamëri?Ai që kalon nëpër këto vende takon vetëm epirotë shqiptarë,jo epirotë grekë.Do të sakrifikoheshin pra 650 mijë shqiptarë për të ngijtur lakmitë e sillogëve grekë dhe lëvizjet artificiale të tyre!!! Sjellja e tanishme e Greqisë dëshmonë se ajo ka ndërmend të imitojë Rusinë.Por kjo (Rusia) i përkrah pretendimet e saj me anë të forcës,e cila për fat të mirë i mungon Greqisë. Sikur të ishin grekët aq të fortë sa tregohen,në fakt janë vetëm miq të zhurmës,evropa nuk do të kishte kurrë qetësi.Parimi i ngjashmërisë në gjuhë do ta shpinte Greqinë shumë larg por në radhë të parë do të na jepej neve e drejta të kërkojmë nga grekët 200 mijë shqiptarë që banojnë në një lagje të veçuar të Athinës të quajtur PLAKË dhe krejt ishujt Hidra dhe Speca. Epiri është dhe do të mbetet gjithmonë shqiptar,ashtu si e krijoi natyra dhe historia. Mëkat që qeveria greke shpenzon për sillogët shuma të majme,të cilat mund të përdoren në mënyrë më të arsyeshme.Ajo përpiqet të zgjasi një ngatërresë,e cila s’ka për të mashtruar asnjë evropian.Po të ngulë këmbë greqia në aspiratat e lakmitë e saj të pangopura,të cilat i kundërvihen drejtësisë dhe të drejtës së kombeve,shqiptarët kanë vullnet të pa tundur që të mbrojnë atdheun e tyre deri në fund dhe jan betuar të mos lëshojnë asnjë pëllëmbë toke dhe të vdesin për të po të jetë nevoja.Këtu manifestojmë mendimin e të gjithë bashkatdhetarëve tanë. Evropa nuk do të marrë përgjegjësinë e luftërave shkatërrimtare që do të inaugurohen për aneksimin e shëmtuar të tokave tona nga Greqia”.(98) Mbas krizës lindore e deri në Luftën Ballkanike,qarqet shoviniste greke e përqëndruan gjithë vëmendjen e tyre në popullimin e shpejtë të trevave jugore të Epirit dhe kryesisht në drejtim të qytetit. Të ndryshëm nga xhakatarës sebo-malazez,që si edukatë speciale për të coptuar trojet shqiptare kishin zhdukjen fizike dhe dëbimin e dhunshëm të popullsisë autoktone.Ekspertët e problemit Epirot u treguan më të “sjellshëm”,në këtë fazë të parë.Për ata gjthçka duhej të realizohej brenda gjendjes normale,të jetës dhe komunikimit të vazhdueshëm reciprok.Pra gjithçka duhej të zgjidhej “ pa dhunë”,me programe,spastrime masive,asgjësim fizik,dëbim kolektiv nga toka,por me një popullim të vazhdueshëm dhe të pandërprerë, me një menjanim të qetë ku befasia të lozte rolin primar,në reagimin e menjëhershëm të popullsisë shqiptare.Zëvendësimi i popullsisë autoktone shqiptare duhej të shihej jo vetëm nga Evropa,por,në radhë të parë,nga popullsia e “pakulturuar” e Epirit si një fat i “madh” për të hyrë në rrjedhën e qytetërimit.Në kuadrin e “miqësisë” së lashtë,shqiptarët nuk kishin pse t’i shikonin “vëllezërit e tyre të sinqertë” me frik e dyshim.Nga ana tjetër finokët grekë nuk do t’u linin raste shqiptarëve të dyshonin në “dashurinë”dhe “sinqeritetin”e tyre,se zbatonin pikë për pikë strategjinë e tyre të hollë,duke populluar fillimisht qytetet e pastaj zonat përreth. Në fillim ua kërkonte detyra të qëndronin si punues të tokës dhe më vonë të pretendonin si zotërues të patjetërsueshëm të saj.E rëndësishme ishte për ta që të kapnin pikat kyçe në administratën shtetërore të nesërmen kuptohej edhe nga qarqet politike greke që sundimi osman nuk do të zgjaste shumë edhe në Shqipëri. Shtrirja dhe zgjerimi i mëtejshëm i institucioneve fetare fanariote do t’i shërbente atyre për të bërë presion të gjithanshëm mbi popullsinë ortodokse të Epirit,për ta inkuadruar brenda strukturës shpirtërore të ortodoksizmit grek më lehtë. Ata do të shfrytëzonon me një mjeshtëri të rrallë lidhjet tregtare midis dy trevave për ta bërë sa më të pranishme popullsinë greke në jetën e përditshme shqiptare. Të favorizuar nga formimi i shtetit të tyre dhe i vlerësuar nga Evropa e asaj kohe,ata do të përdornin të gjitha mjetet e propagandës për t’u fryrë burive pa rreshtur në dyertë e qarqeve evropiane mbi fatkeqësinë e Epirit që kishte ngelur brenda strukturës së kalbur otomane. Të palodhur për të zbatuarderi në një programin e tyre shovinist,qarqet vorio-epirote,tashmë,të lidhur edhe me ideatorët e “naçertanës”e të përkrahur nga mëma e tyre e përgjumur Rusi,prisnin edhe njëherë rastin e volitshëm për ta fshirë nga faqja e dheut Shqipërinë.Skemat ishin përgaditur me kohë.Rusia kërkonte shembjen e perandorisë së sëmurë osmane.Nga kjo shpërbërje Greqia dhe Serbia kishin pretendime të takoheshin në Shkumbin. Prandaj edhe në ato kohë kaq të turbullta për Shqipërinë,ku ditë-lindja dhe ditë-vdekjae saj ishte kaq pranë.Asnjëra palë nga fuqitë ballkanike nuk e pranonin Shqipërinë si aleate të barabartë për të fituar gjënë më të shtrenjtë që kërkonë një popull,lirinë dhe pavarësinë e tij.Greqia si greqi edhe në këtë radhë jo vetëm që nuk do të pranonte aleancë me shqiptarët,por edhe do të bëhej më vonë një ndër bllokuesit kontinental për Qeverinë e sapoformuar të Vlorës.Askush nuk e vë në dyshim rolin famëkeq të Konferencës së Londrës më 1913-të ndaj pasojave tragjike që i solli Shqipërisë.Por a do të coptohej në tri pjesë Shqipëria në qoftëse Greqia,qarqet politike të saj nuk do të ngrinin pretendimin e tyre teritorial ndaj trevës së Çamërisë?!!! Në këtë kohë,kur Shqipëria kishte fituar përfundimisht mëvetësinë e saj,shovinizmi grek,si gjithmonë i “urtë” dhe “dashamirës”ndaj popullit shqiptar.Në bazë të po atij skenari,me shumë pretendime,bëri hapin e saj gllabërues dhe tradhëtinë ndaj kombit shqiptar.Në këtë radhë pasojat e politikës “fine”greke ishin katastrofale.Gati gjysma e Epirit,treva e Çamërisë iu shkëput në mënyrë më absurde Shqipërisë dhe iu dha greqisë. Si mund të kenë Qeveritë e Shtetit Shqiptar iluzione ndaj politikës zyrtare greke në lidhje me Shqipërinë dhe trojet shqiptare,kur edhe sot në Shqipëri dhe Greqi funksionon,madje edhe është rritur në përmasa të pazakonta në luftën antishqiptare,”Komiteti shovinist i Vorio-Epirit”?!!!. ___________________ 1.Straboni.VII,5;Plin,N.H.IV,1:App.Illyr 1. 2.Etol.III,13,44;Strab.VII,325,327 dhe H.Ceka,Perputhje onomastike iliro-epirote,në “Studime Historike”nr.2,1965,fq.85 3.H.Ceka,art.i cituar,fq.84 4.Tukid.I,5,1. 5.Shih te Steph.Byz.De Vrbibus et populis 6.Tukid.I,16. 7.Isokrati Harpokration dhe Suida 8.Strab.1,10 9.H.P.Sh.fq.46,F.E.Sh.fq.241,F.Gj.S.Sh.fq.431 10.F.E.Sh.fq.242 11.Po aty,fq.241-242 12.H.P.Sh.fq.46 13.Po aty,fq.43 14.Po aty,fq.43 15.Strab.VII,5 16.N.G.L.Hammond:fq.290 dhe E.Leppore;vep e cit.Tukidit. 17.Te Nilsson,po aty. 18.Tukid.I,14,3;18,2;I,24IV,126,II,96,97 19.Po aty. 20.Strab.VII,321 21.Scymn.Europa 450 22.Polyb,XVIII,58 23.Liv.XXII,34 24.Plin.III,45 25.Tukid.po aty. 26.Steph.Byz.;De urbibus et populis,shiko emrin Athamania. 27.N.Nilson,vep.e cituar fq.137,D.Mustilli,art.i cituar fq.137 28.Strab.VII,321 29.F.Prendi.Mbi rezultatet e kërkimeve në fshatin Vodhinë të rrethit të Gjirokastrës,në Bul.i shkencave shoqërore nr.I viti 1956,fq.181 30.F.Prendi.Tumat në fushën e fshatit Vajzë-Vlorë,në Bul.Shk.Shoq.nr.2viti 1957,fq.106 31.S.Islami,H.Ceka,F.Prendi,S.Anamali,Zbulime të kulturës ilire në luginën e Matit,në; Bul.Shke.Shoq.nr.1viti 1955,fq.134,S.Islami dhe H.Ceka,Të reja mbi lashtësinë ilire në territorin e Shqipërisë,në Konf.I.,të stud.Alb.Tiranë,1962,fq.452 32.H.Ceka,Diskutim mbi Kumtesën e Dhimosten Budinës në Konf.II,të stud.Alb. 33.Nga burimet e shkruara,përmendet qyteti i lashtë i Antigonesë.Deri tani ky emër i ishte veshur herë kalasë së Tepelenës,herë kalasë së Leklit afër grykës së Këlcyrës.Kjo është bërë në bazë të komentimit të burimeve të shkruara,që tërthorazi bëjnë fjalë për këtë qytet.Mirëpo gërmimet arkeologjike të vitit 1965,të ndërmarra në qytetin e lashtë të Jermës në rrethin e Gjirokastrës,nxorrën në dritë një material mbishkrimor:13 copë libreza votimi prej bronxi,në njëren faqe të të cilave lexohet emri (Antogonea).Kjo përmbysi identifikimin e Lekël-Antigone.Vetë zbulimi i këtij emri në këtë qytet dhe numri i shumtë i librezave na shtyn të pranojmë si më të mundshme që ky emër të lidhet me rrënojat e Jermës. 34.Dh.Budina.Rezultatet e gërmimeve në qytetin Ilir të Jermës,në Materiale të Sesionit Arkeologjik,viti1966,fq.146 35.B.Jubani,Keramika ilire e qytezës së Gajtanit,në Stud.hist.nr.2,viti 1966,fq.63 36.N.Jubani,H.Ceka,Gërmime në qytezën ilire të Rosunjës rrethi i Tropojës. 37.S.Islami,Premjet monetare të Shkodrës,Lisit dhe Genthit,në Studhist.nr.3viti 1966,fq.27 38.F.Prendi,artik.i cituar fq.125:M.Korkuti,artik.i cituar fq.166 39.S.Islami,H.Ceka,F.Prendi,S.Anamali,artik.i cituar fq.131 40.F.Prendi,artik.i cituar fq.26 41.Etol.III,13,44;Strab.VII,327 dhe H.Ceka,Përputhje onomastike iliro-epirote,në Stud.His. nr.2 viti 1965,fq.85 42.H.Ceka,artik.i cituar fq.85 43.M.Nilsson,vep.e cituar 44.Po aty 45.K.Bozhori,Dh.Budina,Disa mbishkrime të pabotuara të theatrit të Butrintit,në Stud.hist. nr.2 viti 1966,fq.176-189 ,në zbërthimin e emrave ka patur mirësinë të ndihmon edhe V.Toçi 46.Po aty 47.Po aty. 48.S.Islami,Premjet monetare të Shkodrës,Lisit dhe Genthit,në Stu.hist.nr.3 viti 1966 fq.27 49.V.Toçi,Mbishkrime e relieve nga nekropoli i Dyrrahit,në Bul.shk.shoq.nr.2 viti 1962, fq.128 50.H.Ceka,artik.i cituar fq.87 51.H.Krahe”Lexikon altillyrischer Personnennamen”Heidelberg,1929,Vangjel Toçi,artik.i cituar fq.128 dhe literatura e citueme prej tij,H.Ceka,artik.i cituar fq.87 52.S,Islami,artik.i cituar fq.20 53.H.Ceka,Elementi ilir në qytetet Dyrrahium dhe Apollonia,në bul.e shken.shoq.nr.3/4,1959 fq.136,V.Toçi,artik.i cituar fq.128 54.H.Krahe,vep.e cituar,V.Toçi,artik.i cituar,fq.129 55.Tukiditi,II,50,5,6. 56.Steph.Byz.,De urbibus et populis,(shiko fjalën Algestaio). 57.E.Çabej,Problemi i autoktonisë së shqiptarëve në dritën e emrave të vendeve,në Bul.e shke.shoq.nr.2,1958,fq.61 58.Strab.VII,328 59.Malte Brun,Precis de la geographie universale,1810-1829,Paris 60.Pouqueville,Udhëtime në More,në Konstandinopojë,në Shqipëri dhe në vende tjera të Perandorisë Osmane gjatë viteve 1798,1799-1800 dhe 1801,Paris 1805 61.Ch.Brouchneri,Fjalor gjeografik,Venedik,1770 62.Teodor Momsen,Historia e Romës së Lashtë 63.E.P.Hamp,OnLeibniz’s Third Albanian Letter,Zeitschrift fur Balkanologie,Je XVI/1, 1981,fq.34-36 64.M.Reiter,Leibnizen’s Albanelbriefe,Zeitschrift fur BalkanologieJg.XVI,1980,fq.82-93 65.C.V.Lajbnic,Albanerbrife,Hanovër,24 janar 1705 66.J.G.Herdez,I deen zur Geschichte derMenschheit,Leipzig,1868,vol.III,fq.99 67.J.E.Tunman,Kërkime rreth historisë së popujve të Evropës Lindore,Leipzig,1774 68.Franc Bop,Uber das Albanesisch in seinen verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen,1855 69.J.Riter Fon Ksilander,Gjuha e albanezëve ose e shqiptarëve,Frankfurt am Main,1835 70.J.G.Fon Han,Albanesische Studien,Wien,1854 71.J.F.Falmerajer,Elementi shqiptar në Greqi,Munchen,1857 72.T.Mommsen,Historia e Romes,Leipzig,1932.”Historia e Romës së lashtë,Roma-Torino 1904,vëll.II,Libri i IV,kreu V,fq.142 73.Paul Kreqmer,Einleitung in die Geschichte der griechischen Sprache,(Hyrje në historinë e gjuhës greke),Gottingen,1896 74.P.Kretschmer,po aty. 75.P.Kretschmer,Fiset Ilire,po aty. 76.P.Kretschmer,Sprachliche Vorgeschichte des Balkans,(Parahistoria gjuhësore e Ballkanit),Revue Internationale des e’tudes balkaniquee,vol.II viti 1935 fq.41-48 77.Hansjërg Frëmmer,Die Illyrer,Karlsruhe,1988 78.H.Frëmmer,po aty(Vitet e errëta)565-850 79.Deukalioni,Fjalor i Mitologjisë,fq.57 80.Po aty. 81.Emile Isambert,Inteneraire deskriptiv historique et archeologique,1861,fq.867-869 82.Burime të zgjedhura për historinë e Shqipërisë,vëll.I,,Ilirët dhe iliria te autorët antikë, fq.218-219;Plutarchi I-Vittae Parallelae 4,7.83.Av.M.Kokolari